Car Wash
by nevershoutbribri
Summary: JONAS. The school holds a local car wash and Macy and Kevin are partners. Kevin/Macy. Oneshot.


**A/N: Inspired by xovickixo's story "In Training." Only because Sandy mentioned something about a car wash in the latest chapter. Ah-ha. ;D**

"A car wash?" Macy questioned, staring at the coach. "Schools still have those?"

"Of course. How do you think we get money? We stopped having bake sales a few years ago." The coach said, nodding. "Now, it'll be held in the school parking lot, Saturday morning at 10." She flipped her clipboard closed. "All sports team members are to attend." She added.

"Okay." The surrounding girls agreed together.

"The boys teams are, too, right?" A girl Macy recognized as Emily asked, causing a few others to giggle amongst themselves.

"Yep." Coach nodded. "Cheerleaders, too."

"Cheerleaders?" Macy cried.

"Problem, Misa?" She shook her head, eyes wide.

"No! No problem, coach." The coach got distracted with a Freshman that had wandered in the gym a moment later.

"Do you have a problem with cheerleaders or something?" Cassie, another team mate, asked.

"No, no. It's not that." She bit her lip.

"Then what is it?" She knew Cassie's best friend was a cheerleader, so she didn't mind her hostility.

"It's just...Well...Kevin of JONAS is a cheerleader." She said, blushing.

"Oh....OH!" She said, grinning. "That's right! You like Kevin."

"Shh!" She hissed, covering her face. Cassie laughed.

"It's okay." She shrugged. "I kinda like Nick, to be honest."

"He's on the baseball team, y'know." Macy said. Cassie's face fell.

"R-Really?"

"Mhm."

"Is Joe on any teams?" Emily, who had over heard the conversation, asked.

"Oh, uh, no, I don't think so."

"Aw. You think they'll let other people in, or just teams?" She asked. Macy shrugged.

"Not sure." Emily skipped off to ask the coach the same question. And by the way she lit up, the coach had said what she wanted.

"We get to see JONAS shirtless." Emily squealed. _I get to see Kevin shirtless. _ Just at the thought, Macy's eyes rolled back and she hit the floor, out cold.

* * *

By Friday, Macy had fainted around Kevin 17 times. It was a new record for her. Every time she saw him, she'd think of him shirtless and the world would go black. Stella had decided, since everyone was going, she'd go to the car wash, too. (She only decided to go _after_ Macy mentioned Joe was going) So, she also decided, they both needed to look flawless, and have every guy there gawking like there was no tomorrow. (Also decided after Joe's mentioning) Macy picked out a simple black bikini with a heart on the right of the top piece. Stella got a nice red one, because people (Joseph) have said she looked good in red. So, on Saturday, Stella wasn't too surprised when every boy's eyes fell on them when they strut into the parking lot. She giggled, flipping her hair over her shoulder, while Macy blushed and avoided eye contact with anyone. "There are the boys." She said, smiling. _Oh no._ Macy peeked up, catching a glimpse of Nick first. _Oh. _ Joe. _ My. _ Kevin. _G-_ Black. "Aw, Macy." Stella whined. "Guys, could one of you...?" She flicked her wrist at the water.

"Aw, Stell. That's mean." Joe said.

"She'll get in trouble if she doesn't get up, though." She glanced at Kevin, also not surpirsed at his reaction of Macy's appearance. His eyes were wide, jaw hanging. "Kevin?"

"Huh? What?" He blinked rapidly. "Did you say something?"

"Could you wake her up for me?" Her smile turned into a smirk.

"Oh, uhm..."

"Go ahead, Kev." Nick said, his expression mirroring Stella's.

"But, uh..."

"Joe!" A high pitched voice said. "Could you help me with this?" The girl giggled, holding out a hose. Joe's eyes lit up.

"Sur-"

"No, he can't." Stella snapped quickly, grabbing his wrist. "He's helping _me."_ She glared. "If you'll excuse us." She pulled a complaining Joe behind her as she reached a car.

"Amy!" Nick said suddenly, startling her as she walked by holding a bucket of water. "Let me help you with that." He smiled.

"Oh! Thanks, Nick." She giggled, blushing.

"Better wake her up, Kev." Nick called over his shoulder as he walked away. Kevin bit his lip, leaning down and picking her up by the shoulders. He let her rest against the car him and his brothers had been washing and paused.

"Uh, M-Macy." He shook her. "Macy, time to wake up." She mumbled something, but Kevin didn't catch it. "Macy." He said, brushing hair out of her face and tapping her cheek. "Wakey, wakey."

"Go away." She mumbled. "Pillow..hard pillow, too hard." She mumbled, pushing herself off the car and wobbling slightly.

"Macy-" He tugged her arm, making her fall against him. He felt his face heat up and he could almost _hear_ his brothers and Stella laughing at him.

"Warm, soft, smells nice.." She trailed off, not once opening her eyes.

"Macy, it's Kevin." He said. "of JONAS." He added quickly. Her eyes flew open and she backwards against the car, leaning on her elbows in front of him. He almost groaned. Almost. He hoped she knew what he did to him.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry, I didn't- I just- I, uhm..." She stuttered. He flashed a weak smile, and nearly fainted again.

"It's okay."

"N-No, it isn't. I haven't fainted in....months! And I see you shirtless and-" She stopped, catching herself.

"You fainted cause I'm shirtless?" He blinked. "I could put a shirt on.."

"No!" _Don't ruin the view. _ "It's, uh, it's fine. I'll just, uhm, stick with Stella." He frowned. She saw it and panicked. "Or with you?"

"Alright. If you want to, I mean." He grinned. She dropped her gaze down, but immediately back up, squeaking. "I could put a shirt on, Mace."

"No, no. It's okay. Really." He cocked an unbelieving eyebrow. Her mind went blank and she blurted out the first thing that came to mind (which was probably what Stella said when she got Joe alone); "Do you like my bathing suit?" He let his eyes roam willingly down her body. Well, she _asked,_ didn't she?

"Yeah." He said simply, and his voice seemed different. Lower. Maybe his throat was dry or something. It was pretty hot out, he was probably just thirsty.

"Uhm, we should...we should start a car. We could get in trouble if we just, uh, stand here." Kevin nodded, not looking at her as he walked to the other side of the car, picking the sponge off the roof. She frowned slightly. What was up with him?

"Ahh." Macy stretched. "10 cars already." She beamed at her partner, who was surprisingly still Kevin.

"I know!" He grinned. "Everyone else has done like, 4. Guess it's good to have you on a team, huh?" He winked, getting back to the window he was cleaning. She felt suddenly light headed. She splashed some of the clean water in her face and shook her head. "Why'd you do that?" Kevin asked.

"Uhm, uhm, it's hot out." She mumbled, running the towel across the car's door.

"Yeah, but I'm not throwing water in _my_ face." He said, confused. _Ah, water. Dripping down his face and onto his chest-_ She hit her head against the top of the car.

"Ow!" She cried, rubbing her forehead. "I admit that wasn't the smartest thing to do." She sighed. He laughed, making his way around the car. She watched as he picked the towel out of her hand, dunked it in the clean buck of water, took her hand away from her face, and placed it on her forehead. She blinked, staring up at him. He held her hand in his, smiling down at her.

"Better?"

"Uh...Uh-huh." She nodded, blushing. She chewed on her lip, unable to keep her eyes from locking with his. His small smile slowly fell. He took the rag away from her face and let it drop to the ground. "Kevin?"

"Macy." He said softly, stepping closer.

"K-Kevin? What are you-"

"Be quiet, Macy." He said, his voice low. She swallowed as he tilted his head slightly, leaning in and capturing her lips. She stood there, unable to respond for a moment, before she realized _who _she was kissing and immediately shut her eyes. He dropped her hand, wrapping both arms around her waist and bringing her closer. She carefully coiled her arms around his neck, propping herself up on her tippy toes for easier access. He took a few steps forward, causing her to lean back against the car. He kept his lips attached to hers, hands place firmly on the hood of the automobile. She let her hands move to his cheeks, keeping them softly pressing against his face as the kiss slowly came to an end. Her eyes drifted open and she searched his own. They were softer then before, as a smile had returned to his face as he leaned over her. She looked down, face flushing. He placed a kiss on her forehead, causing her to look up again. "Macy." He said, his voice sounding much happier then before.

"Kevin?" He kissed her nose, making her giggle.

"I-I like you, Mace." He said.

"What?" She asked, shocked. "You...you like _me?" _

"Yeah." He answered, cheeks tinting pink. "I thought it was, uh, kinda obvious. I mean, we did just, uhm....kiss."

"Oh! Right, right. O-Of course. I know you don't just go around kissing random people all the time, but I just assumed it was a just-caught-up-in-the-moment type of thing, y'know? How could a member of JONAS like me, anyway? Yeah, you're just saying that. It-It's okay, Kev, cause I underst-" She was cut off, as his lips gently pressed against hers. He pulled back before she had the chance to return the kiss.

"Why wouldn't I like you, Macy?" He murmured. "You're beautiful, adorable, athletic, smart...Everything I look for in a girl. Well, except singing." She blushed furiously, looking away. He chuckled. "And you know how to make me laugh, even if you don't mean to."

"But, I always hurt you and-"

"I don't mind. I'm used to it, actually." He smiled. "And I'm willing to look past it so we can have a real....relationship."

"R-Relationship?" (**A/N: AHHH! CURLY QUOTATIONS MARKS! Where do they come from?!**) He nodded. She blinked, attempting to resist from fainting.

"Would you _like_ to be my girlfriend?"

"I-I'd love to." She mumbled, before her eyes, yet again, rolled back. But, this time, Kevin caught her before she hit the ground.

* * *

"Macy, Macy." She felt someone shaking her. She blinked her eyes open. "Ah, you're awake."

"Kevin?" She stared. "Kevin!" She sat up, hitting her forehead against his. "Ow." He laughed. "Wh-What happened?"

"Well, you said you'd my girlfriend and-"

"Wait, wait." She but him off. "That wasn't a dream?" He smiled.

"Nope." He leaned in close to her face. "You're mine now, Misa." He whispered teasingly. Her heart fluttered and her eyes widened. She squeaked, crawling backwards, nearly falling off the nurses cot. He laughed, pushing himself up and following her.

"K-Kevin!" She squealed as he grabbed her, pulling her close.

"M-Macy!" He mocked. She narrowed her eyes, making him smirk before closing the gap and kissing her. She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck and tangling his hands in his hair. She felt his tongue beg for entrance and nearly fainted all over again. _Keep it together, Macy. _ She allowed the kiss to get more heated, parting her lips slightly. He pushed himself against her. She fell back, him on top of her, but the kiss still going. _I never knew Kevin could be so... _He removed her grip with a single hand and pinned her hands down. She giggled against his lips. _forceful._ And to be quite honest, she liked this new side of him. His other hand found itself at her hip, his thumb running over the skin. He made a noise and pulled away. He frowned slightly.

"What?" Macy asked, fearful of what he could possibly say at a moment like this.

"I do not like this bathing suit." He said.

"Oh." She said, looking away as tears gathered in her eyes.

"No! No, no, Macy. It looks...g-great on you." His voice cracked.

"You're lying. Your voice-"

"Macy." He hushed her. "It looks..._too_ good on you, okay?" She blinked.

"I don't understand." He sighed.

"I wished I didn't have a purity ring." Her eyes popped, staring at him in shock. "Happy?" Her mouth fell open and she stuttered out a response.

"I-I...Y-You.." He smiled, backing away and releasing her hands. She stayed there, looking at the ceiling.

"Macy?"

"Mm?" She bit her lip.

"Are you okay?"

"Idunnowhattosay." She said quickly.

"I'm sorry." She flew up, grabbing his arm and pulling his lips onto hers with force he didn't know she was capable of. He went to pull away, but she immediately grabbed the back of his neck, climbing into his lap. _No, _ she didn't **want** to have..._sex_ with Kevin (not now, anyway), but she did enjoy the values of being in a relationship. Kevin didn't want to go far, she respected that, and wouldn't let him. There's a difference between _too far _ and _this, _anyway. Kevin whimpered against her lips, wrapping his arms around her waist. She pulled away for air, but Kevin's lips didn't stop, and just traveled down to her neck instead.

"Kevin." She sighed, content.

"Mm...Macy." He pulled back, staring into her eyes. She bit her lip. He smiled. "I didn't know you were so...forceful, Mace." She laughed.

"I was thinking the same thing about you, Mr. Lucas." He grinned.

"**What** is going on in here?" Stella's voice came. "Hmm?"

"Explain yourselves, kiddies!" Joe's voice taunted.

"We-We _can _ explain." Macy stuttered, jumping off his lap. Kevin plopped off the cot, at her side.

"Go ahead." Nick said. "Explain then."

"Well...Well...You see.."

"I have a purity ring and I am a good boy!" Kevin blurted. Macy stared at him, blinking. The others laughed.

"Of course you are, Kev." Stella smirked. "Should we leave?"

"N-No." Kevin shook his head. "We need to get back to the car wash, anyway."

"Riiight." Joe snickered.

"So, Macy." Stella beamed. "You two..?"

"Mhm." She squeaked, nodding.

"FINALLY!" She yelled, throwing her arms in the air in rejoice.

"Now all that's left is you and Joe." Nick said, raising an eyebrow. "When will _that _finally happen?" Stella and Joe's faces flushed. Stella, though red faced, smiled.

"At the next car wash."

* * *

_This totally didn't go the way I wanted it to. :p  
I got a tad bit carried away.  
But I like how it ended. ;)  
Maybe I'll make a sequel, and post my first official Joe/Stella story. :D_

**Review? **


End file.
